Cae el Sol
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Por Mana, por Nea y por la hermosa mujer de ojos plateados que tanto amó, el General Cross está dispuesto a darle una nueva razón para vivir al niño de cabello blanco que llora por su padre.
1. Trozos del Pasado

**D. Gray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.**

...

...

...

 _Pu-am despertó su conciencia y se encontró solo, no había nada a su alrededor y decidió comenzar a crear. Lo primero que hizo fue separar a las tinieblas de la claridad, con el material de la oscuridad creó a su primer hijo y lo llamó Kanillo; quien dio origen a la estirpe de los wekufe. Con el material de la luz, que llamó inocencia, creó a su hija Wangulén; quien origino la raza de los pillanes._

 _Al principio vivieron todos juntos ayudando a Pu-am a poblar el universo con estrellas y canciones. No obstante, Kanillo comenzó a tener celos de Wangulén, ya que ella era capaz de crear las estrellas más hermosas y su melodiosa voz se podía oír por el universo entero. Así, comenzaron los conflictos entre Wangulén y Kanillo, entre la luz y la oscuridad, y aquellos hermanos que deberían estar siempre juntos, permaneciendo en equilibrio, se declararon la guerra_

...

...

...

 **Capítulo 1: Trozos del pasado.**

.

 **Mayo de 1870**

— ¡Levántate! Debemos seguir caminando — decía una chica castaña de ojos color plata a un hombre que estaba arrodillado en el suelo

— No sé cómo puedes decir eso, Nea ha muerto

—¡Lo sé! Pero no hay tiempo para llorar. No quiero perder otro hermano, Mana, así que ponte de pie y vámonos de aquí

— Quisiera ser una persona fuerte como ustedes — dijo Mana poniéndose de pie pesadamente

— A veces deberías recordar de donde provenimos — respondió la mujer emprendiendo el camino

.

 **Diciembre de 1872**

— Siento que voy a explotar — decía la castaña de ojos plateados luciendo un prominente embarazo

— Es porque nuestro hijo esta ansioso por nacer, querida Eve — respondió un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules

— Yo también estoy ansioso, ya quiero conocer a mi sobrino — dijo Mana acariciando el vientre de su hermana Eve

.

 **Enero de 1873**

Eve corría con un bebé envuelto en mantas, el pequeño no tenía ni siquiera un mes de nacido y lloraba al verse expuesto al frío de la ciudad, por más que Eve tratara de protegerlo con su abrazo. La mujer se escondió en un callejón, miró a su bebé y le dijo

— Lo siento mi pequeño ¿Tienes hambre?

Eve se dispuso a alimentar a su bebé

— No podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo mi amor — le decía mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su bebé

Mientras miraba a su hijo unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

— ¿Nea, que hago? — Dijo mirando al cielo — donde quiera que estés por favor protege a Mana

Sintió la manito de su hijo sobre su piel, lo miró y se dijo

— Es cierto, todavía no tengo tiempo para llorar; hay que seguir caminando. No permitiré que te lastimen mi amor

— ¿Dónde te ocultas maldita perra? — Escuchó una voz masculina, burlesca, la habían encontrado

Dejó a su bebé en una caja de cartón vacía y lo cubrió con unas mantas, miró sus ojitos color plata y le dijo

— Por favor no llores mi amor, ellos no deben saber que estás aquí. Mamá intentará detenerlos

El bebé esbozo una sonrisa y cerró sus pequeños ojos

.

 **Octubre de 1978**

— Eres un fenómeno

— Con razón te abandonaron

— Un monstruo, eso es lo que es

Un grupo de niños rodeaban al pequeño niño de ojos plateados, sabía que se referían a su brazo, ese brazo izquierdo que él también creía monstruoso, más grande de lo normal, color rojo. Un brazo monstruoso e inservible ya que no podía moverlo. Luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

— Ya basta — dijo el niño temblando de rabia — ¡Basta! — Gritó lanzándose contra uno de los niños y dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer

.

 **Diciembre de 1979**

Un payaso con un niño caminaban de la mano por un camino de tierra que bordeaba un río

— Ya que no tienes nombre, de ahora en adelante te llamaré Allen

— ¡Allen! ¿Cómo el perro? — Exclamó el niño frunciendo el ceño — no quiero un nombre que te recuerde a un perro

— En realidad es al revés — dijo sonriendo el payaso — ese perro se llamaba Allen para no olvidarme de tu nombre

— ¿Qué dices? Estás loco payaso — respondió con burla el niño

— En eso tal vez tengas razón — rió el payaso

.

 **Marzo de 1984**

El niño de ojos plateados, que había terminado por aceptar el nombre de Allen, lloraba sobre la tumba del payaso que lo había acogido durante 4 años. Habían recorrido gran parte de Europa haciendo shows callejeros, ganando lo suficiente para mantenerse, conociendo ciudad tras ciudad, viendo personas de todo tipo y escuchando las más diversas lenguas. No habían tenido lujos, pero había sido una buena vida. Allen continuaba siendo un chico grosero y algo violento, rezago de los años que tuvo que arreglárselas por si mismo para sobrevivir al maltrato que le habían dado las personas que tenía a su alrededor, no obstante, ahora había aprendido a sonreír, y podía decir que era feliz con ese payaso que había querido convertirse en su padre.

Pero esa vida había llegado a su fin, ahora lloraba en la tumba del payaso, su padre, desconsolado por haber perdido a la única persona que lo había amado. La angustia, el miedo y la tristeza se arremolinaban en su interior. Sentimientos capaces de captar la atención de los seres de la oscuridad que vivían ocultos, pero más cerca de lo que cualquiera podría imaginarse.

Es así como una figura oscura pareció tras Allen, una figura que podría resultar cómica, gordo y con sombrero de copa, con ojos risueños y una amplia sonrisa que parecía forzada e inmortal, el hombre se acerco al niño y le dijo:

— He escuchado tu llanto, pequeño. Puedo sentir la angustia de tu corazón destrozado, por eso me he apiadado de ti y vengo a ayudarte

— ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme? ¡Mi padre ha muerto!

— He fabricado un cuerpo capaz de volverlo a la vida — dijo el hombre mostrando un autómata hecho de un extraño material — sólo necesito que tú lo llames por su nombre; su alma volverá y podrá alojarse en este cuerpo

El niño dejó de llorar y miró a ese extraño hombre que sonreía ridículamente, lo que le decía no le parecía muy creíble, pero la verdad, es que tampoco era creíble su apariencia y el hecho de que parecía flotar en el aire "¿Acaso estaré soñando?" se preguntó "Si es un sueño, tal vez podré traerlo a la vida aunque sea un momento"

— ¡Mana! — Gritó el niño, fue un grito desgarrador

El cuerpo que había fabricado ese extraño sujeto pareció brillar y cobrar movimiento, y una voz vino de su interior

— ¡Allen! ¡Allen! ¡Me has convertido en un demonio!

Allen se horrorizo al escuchar las palabras de Mana

— Te maldigo Allen, encerraste mi alma y ya no podré descansar en paz; ¡Yo te maldigo!

Una luz pareció salir del cuerpo demoníaco que se encontraba frente a Allen para incrustarse dolorosamente en su ojo izquierdo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Allen gritó a penas soportando el dolor. Su cabello castaño comenzó a perder su color y un pentágono se dibujo en su frente mientras una cicatriz recorría el lado izquierdo de su rostro traspasando su ojo. Ese ojo que tomó un color rojizo y que le permitió ver, por primera vez, el alma de su padre, Mana, encerrada por culpa de su debilidad.

El hombre de sombrero de copa y sonrisa amplia parecía disfrutar de la escena, pero su mirada risueña se volvió francamente escalofriante cuando miró la figura demoníaca y dijo

— Ahora, mi querido Akuma, quiero que asesines ase mocoso y te apoderes de su cuerpo

El cuerpo demoníaco, Akuma como le había llamado aquel hombre, comenzó a moverse en dirección a Allen

— ¡Corre Allen! No puedo detenerme — gritó el alma de Mana desesperada

El Akuma lo tomó del cuello, lo asfixiaba, por un momento el niño pensó que sería asesinado. Pero en ese momento su brazo izquierdo, aquel que siempre había estado completamente inutilizado y que consideraba monstruoso, brilló. Sin que Allen pudiera hacer nada se transformó en una especie de garra metálica que traspasó el cuerpo del Akuma, desintegrándolo instantaneamente; después pudo ver el alma de Mana sonriendo y desapareciendo mientras le decía

— Gracias Allen, me has liberado. Recuerda siempre que te amo y que debes seguir adelante; no te detengas, sigue caminando

Allen quedó paralizado, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido. Trataba de convencerse de que sólo era un sueño, de que al despertarse por la mañana su padre adoptivo, Mana, le daría una de sus habituales sonrisas y luego decidirían a qué ciudad dirigirse. No obstante, todo había sido tan real.

El hombre gordo rió a carcajadas

— ¡Inocencia! Ese niño resultó un exorcista. Ese es un mejor motivo para aniquilarlo

— No te lo permitiré, maldito Conde del milenio

Dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos. Era un hombre alto, pelirrojo, de rostro despreocupado y con un cigarrillo entre los labios

— Cross Marian, nos volvemos a encontrar

— Será mejor que te largues si no quieres morir

El hombre pelirrojo, Cross Marian, apuntó al conde con un arma. El conde rió y dijo

— Nos volveremos a encontrar General Cross, y en ese momento el que morirá serás tú

El General Cross miró al niño que seguía paralizado en el suelo

— Vamos mocoso, no querrás quedarte ahí para siempre

Cross Marian avanzó, no obstante el niño seguía en el mismo lugar

— ¡Qué te dijo Mana! Sígueme si quieres que lo que ha ocurrido valga la pena

El niño miró al General Cross que lo miraba despectivamente y le dijo

— Nada de lo que haga traerá a Mana de regreso, ya nada vale la pena

En ese momento Allen perdió la conciencia.


	2. Terapia de Shock nace un exorcista

**D. Gray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Capítulo 2: Terapia de Shock; el nacimiento de un exorcista.**

— Si no hacemos algo el chiquillo se morirá — le dijo una mujer mayor al hombre pelirrojo

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo obligue a comer?

— Podrías ser un poco más paciente con él en vez de simplemente arrojarle la comida

— Nunca he cuidado a un niño, la paciencia no es precisamente mi fuerte

— Pero lleva 3 días sin comer, no puedes dejarlo así

Cross sabía que la mujer estaba en lo cierto, no bastaba con dejarle la comida encima de la cama, ese niño necesitaba algo de cariño, pero... ¿Sería él el indicado para dárselo? Nunca había cuidado de un niño y las únicas personas con las que les interesaba ser atento y gentil eran las bellas mujeres que deseaba llevarse a la cama. Definitivamente, cuidar a ese chiquillo, iba a resultar una tarea más complicada que cualquiera de las misiones que había realizado para la Orden Oscura, e incluso que aquellas misiones personales que había emprendido en busca de saber la verdad que ocultaban los altos mandos de la Orden, esos que jugaban con la vida de jovencitos que, como Allen, eran compatibles con la inocencia, y con la de tantos otros también.

No obstante, haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que pudo reunir y de toda la humanidad que aún quedaba dentro de él, se sentó en la cama en la que Allen había pasado 3 días seguidos y comenzó a darle de comer, el niño se resistía, pero Cross Marian no era un hombre que se diera por vencido una vez que decía llevar a cabo una misión, y en ese momento, había decidido que ese niño sería su aprendiz; le enseñaría a controlar la inocencia y lo volvería todo un exorcista. Se lo debía a Nea, a Mana y, por sobre todo, a Eve. Allen Walker no se rendiría, él encontraría la manera de evitarlo.

...

...

...

Cross estaba harto, habían pasado dos semana y todavía no lograba hacer que ese _"niñato malcriado"_ le dirigiera la palabra. Había conseguido que comiera algo, por la fuerza, pero se negaba a bañarse o si quiera salir de la cama. La mujer anciana que se encontraba con ellos, y a quien Cross llamaba madre, intentó acercarse al niño contándole historias y acariciando su cabello blanco, pero tampoco conseguía sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Allen tenía roto el corazón, después de una vida llena de maltratos por ser abandonado y tener ese brazo monstruoso e inservible, la única persona que le había dicho que lo amaba estaba muerto; ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante? ¿Cómo podía olvidar su dolor y continuar?. Sólo tenía 11 años, y la vida le parecía una travesía demasiado larga para recorrerla sin Mana. No quería hacerlo, era más sencillo dejarse consumir por el dolor hasta morir.

Pero Cross no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el mocoso muriera. Nea le había prometido que si cuidaba de Mana algún día se reencontrarían, y ahora Allen era lo único que quedaba de Mana. Él había cumplido su promesa y mantuvo a Mana a salvo; su muerte se debió a causas naturales y no a los malditos subordinados del Conde del Milenio, por lo que esperaba que Nea, de algún modo, cumpliera también su parte del trato. Además, aunque ese niño nunca se enterara, era la viva imagen de su hermosa madre; Eve, a quien tanto había amado... no, no permitiría que el albino se rindiera: él cuidaría del hijo de Eve. Le daría un motivo por el cual vivir, aunque tuviera que aplicar _"terapia de Shock"._

Cross se acercó a la cama y tomó al niño colocándolo sobre sus hombros, Allen trató de resistirse golpeando y pateando al pelirrojo, pero él no se inmutó y salió a la calle cargando al menor. Para la gente que los veía era una escena bastante peculiar, se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad pero ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en ello.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — preguntó al fin el albino

— ¡Vaya! Así que sabes hablar

— ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame maldito!

— Aquí el único maldito eres tú, Mana fue quien te maldijo ¿No?

Allen comenzó a llorar al recordar ese momento, el dolor que sintió en su ojo izquierdo y luego en su alma al ver el sufrimiento del alma de Mama al estar encerrada en ese Akuma

— Ahora veremos que tan útil resulta el regalo que te hizo Mana — dijo Cross

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una ruinas, según la información que había llegado a Cross algunos Akumas habían sido vistos en las cercanías

— ¡Duele! — gritó Allen

Su ojo izquierdo volvió a tornarse rojo, mientras se movía sin control, como si estuviera buscando algo. Cross puso al chico en el suelo, Allen cayó de rodillas mientras ponía sus manos sobre su ojo, dolía, dolía insoportablemente.

Tres Akumas se presentaron frente a ellos, eran como maquinas monstruosas que flotaban frente a ellos

— ¿Que ves? — preguntó Cross a Allen

Allen levantó su rostro y lo que vio le horrorizó

— Almas — respondió el chico — almas encadenadas a esos horribles artefactos, están sufriendo mucho, puedo ver y sentir ese dolor, es insoportable, por favor que se detenga

Allen lloraba incontrolablemente, podía sentir dolor de las almas dentro de los Akumas, era el mismo dolor que había visto en el alma de Mana cuando lo maldijo

— ¡Por favor detenlo! — gritó el albino mirando a Cross

— Existe sólo un modo para hacerlo — respondió el pelirrojo sacando un arma plateada y apuntando a los Akumas — esta arma está hecha de inocencia — dijo para luego dar tres certeros disparos directo al centro de los Akumas

Allen vio como los Akumas se desintegraban liberando aquellas almas en pena que agradecían poder continuar su viaje al otro mundo, Cross se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño que parecía en shock, entonces le dijo

— Los Akumas nacen y se alimentan del sufrimiento de las almas encerradas en su interior, mientras más sufrimiento existe, más poderosos son. Estos Akumas eran débiles y aún así el dolor de aquellas almas te conmovió... llevas una pesada maldición

Allen miró a Cross, su ojo izquierdo había vuelto a la normalidad pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo sin control

— Allen, la única manera que tienes de honrar la memoria de Mana es convertirte en exorcista

— ¿Exorcista?

— Sí, el arma que use para liberar aquellas almas está hecha de inocencia. Pocas personas pueden usar la inocencia y tú eres una de ella. Tu brazo izquierdo es tu inocencia: un arma antiakuma, por eso pudiste liberar el alma de Mana luego de convertirlo en Akuma. Las personas que logran controlar la inocencia son llamadas exorcistas ¿Quieres que te ayude a convertirte en uno?

— Para honrar a Mana

— Para que lo que le hiciste y la maldición que llevas tenga sentido

— Me convertiré en exorcista

— Así se habla muchacho. Ahora sígueme

Cross se puso de pie y Allen caminó tras él. Al fin tenía un motivo para continuar caminando.


	3. Camino a la Orden la llegada de Walker

**D. Gray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Capítulo 3: Camino a la Orden; la llegada del joven Walker.**

Casi cuatro años habían pasado desde que Allen había decidido convertirse en exorcista. Junto a Cross también emprendió numerosos viajes, y a lugares más distantes de los que había conocido con Mana; el lejano Egipto, la misteriosa India, eran sólo algunos de los lugares que había visitado. Aunque todos sus viajes terminaban mal, y es que su maestro, por muy fuerte que fuera, también era un borracho mujeriego que tenía la mala costumbre de no pagar sus deudas. Finalmente Allen terminaba siendo perseguido por los acreedores de su maestro, que desaparecía por arte de magia haciendo que el pobre chico tuviera que soportar palizas, realizar trabajos pesados, y hasta aprender trucos sucios en las cartas para librarse de la furia de las personas estafadas por el honorable General Cross.

No obstante, en algunas ocasiones fue ayudado por las hermosas y ricas mujeres que Cross Marian conquistaba, ellas estaban dispuestas a pagar sus deudas pese a saberse abandonadas por él luego de unas cuantas noches de pasión — _"¿Qué demonios les hará este pervertido para hacer que lo amen aunque se marche?"_ — Se preguntaba el joven Walker, aunque la verdad, no quería que su pregunta obtuviera una respuesta... no, definitivamente prefería no tratar de imaginarse esas cosas.

Cuándo cumplió los 15 años, Cross lo invitó a comer, estaban en Manchester. Allen estaba contento ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en su país natal, sin embargo, también estaba algo nervioso ya que temía que su maestro desapareciera en cualquier momento y le dejara con la cuenta sin pagar. El General Cross mandó descorchar vino y le dijo:

\- Ya eres un jovencito, Allen Walker, celebrarás con algo de vino tu cumpleaños número 15

\- Tal vez no sea buena idea, nunca he bebido y me podría sentar mal

\- Insisto - dijo Cross mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- Está bien - respondió el joven albino riendo nervioso

Después del primer brindis Cross le dijo

\- Te he traído nuevamente a Inglaterra porque aquí está la central europea de la Orden Oscura. Ya es tiempo de que la conozcas y seas reconocido oficialmente como exorcista

\- ¿Está hablando en serio maestro? - dijo Allen levantándose del asiento

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso te parece que bromeo, estúpido discípulo?

\- Lo siento - dijo Allen volviendo a tomar asiento - pero estoy sorprendido, y emocionado

\- Serás idiota - dijo Cross llenado su copa de vino - ya envié una carta a Komui Lee, él es el supervisor de la división científica de la Orden y el encargado de la central europea. Será algo así como tu jefe directo

\- ¿Y cómo es él?

\- Pues... más idiota que tú...

\- ¡Maestro!

Cross rió ante la cara de molestia del chico. El resto de la velada la pasó contándole sobre la Orden: dependían del vaticano y la central europea fue la primera en fundarse, pero actualmente contaban con una central oriental, ubicada en China, y una central americana, ubicada en la frontera entre México y Estados Unidos. Cada central estaba a cargo del supervisor científico, que era el jefe de los exorcistas, científicos y buscadores (asistentes de los exorcistas) que dependían de aquella central. No obstante Komui Lee era quien los lideraba por estar a cargo de la más antigua e importante central de exorcistas.

Los exorcistas eran entrenados desde que se descubría su compatibilidad con la inocencia; aquellos que eran descubiertos por un General, como era el caso de Allen, eran entrenados por ellos, los demás eran directamente llevados a la central más próxima y entrenados en las instalaciones. Los Generales eran exorcistas poco comunes que lograban una sincronización más allá del 100% con su inocencia, en este momento eran tan sólo 5 y recorrían el mundo buscando futuros exorcistas.

Por sobre los exorcistas, Generales y Komui estaban los Comandantes, quienes tomaban las grandes decisiones que afectaban a la Orden e informaban al vaticano de todas ellas, así como de cualquier otra información considerada relevante.

Allen escuchaba con atención, era la primera vez que Cross le daba tanta información respecto a la Orden y los exorcistas, se encontraba animado y hasta olvidó su temor de que su irresponsable maestro lo dejara abandonado y con la cuenta por pagar. Tal vez la expectación o la ansiedad que sentía por su ingreso en la Orden hizo que comenzará a beber del vino que su maestro le ofrecía... lamentablemente su nula experiencia con el alcohol hizo que pronto se le subiera a la cabeza y al poco tiempo ya no supiera del mundo; quedó inconsciente sobre la silla del restaurante.

...

...

...

Cuando Allen despertó no sabía dónde estaba, le dolía la cabeza y sentía mareado, el movimiento no ayudaba — _"movimiento"_ — pensó el chico, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba en un tren, era una cabina privada con dos asientos, él se encontraba recostado sobre uno; en el otro estaba su maleta con dos cartas, una estaba dirigida a él y la otra a Komui. Tomo la suya, abrió el sobre y leyó:

 _Estúpido discípulo ¿Cómo es posible que no aguantes ni un poco de vino? Si en el futuro nos encontramos te enseñaré a beber como un hombre. En fin, ahora te encuentras en un tren con destino a Londres, te adjunto un mapa para que encuentres la Orden, como te dije ya le envíe una carta a Komui diciendo que llegarás, le envío otra con información confidencial sobre una misión: ¡No se te ocurra abrirla o te haré algo muy malo!._

Allen sintió un escalofrío al leer eso, sabía muy bien que su maestro solía poseer un lado sádico que pocas veces mostraba, pero que helaba la sangre, siguió leyendo

 _Te deseo suerte... ah y cuida a Timcampy_

 _Cross Marian._

Allen miró a su alrededor

— ¡Timcampy! — llamó — ¡Timcampy! ¿Estás aquí?

En ese momento su maleta se movió, Allen la abrió y una pequeña bola dorada salió volando y comenzó a girar alrededor de Allen hasta posarse en su cabeza

— Que bueno que el maestro te envió conmigo — dijo Allen acariciando al pequeño golem dorado

Luego se dedicó a mirar y tratar de descifrar el mapa que su maestro le había entregado

— Definitivamente me costará encontrar la Orden, si me fió de este mapa llegaré a la central en China

En ese momento el tren frenó bruscamente, una fuerte explosión se hizo escuchar y sentir. Allen terminó en el suelo entre los asientos de su cabina y cuando se disponía a levantarse comenzó a sentir dolor en su ojo izquierdo, un dolor que le era familiar ya que lo sentía cada vez que un Akuma se encontraba cerca, sonrió, tendría la oportunidad de dar descanso a un alma atrapada.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió por los pasillos del tren hasta encontrar una salida; la gente estaba horrorizada, miraba con temor ese artefacto volador que los amenazaba con disparar nuevamente. Allen se disponía a activar su brazo, que ya dominaba a la perfección, cuando de pronto una muchacha de largo cabello negro pasó corriendo junto a él, llevaba un arco luminoso en su mano derecha; el brillo dorado que desprendía ese arco hizo que Allen lo reconociera como una inocencia. La chica se plantó frente al Akuma y disparó: La flecha luminosa se incrustó en el artefacto, traspaso la armadura y una vez dentro, exploto. El Akuma se desintegró en los cielos y Allen, sólo Allen, logró ver como el alma era liberada y su angustia desaparecía.

Cuando el alma desapareció y su ojo volvió a la normalidad Allen miró a la chica que portaba la inocencia, era una mujer muy blanca y de largo y hermoso cabello negro. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

— ¿Eres una exorcista?

La chica lo miró con curiosidad y luego frunció el ceño, mirándolo desafiante le dijo:

— ¿Acaso te han enviado de la Orden?

— No — respondió algo confundido por la reacción de la chica — nunca he estado en la Orden, pero ahora me dirijo a ella por orden de mi maestro

— Tienes suerte de no haber estado allí — le dijo mirándolo con un aire de superioridad — te recomendaría que no te aparecieras por allá

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con curiosidad

— Porque en ese lugar hacen cosas despreciables

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ahí se reúnen las personas que quieren proteger a la ciudadanía del conde del milenio

La chica comenzó a reír y le dijo

— No sabes nada pequeño, ahora lárgate a tu querida Orden Oscura y déjame en paz

La mirada que le dio la chica con sus oscuros y profundos ojos le heló la sangre. Ella entonces caminó por el valle que se extendía más allá de la visión de Allen y los demás pasajeros del tren, perdiéndose de su vista y dejando al joven albino con más de una pregunta sin responder.

...

...

...

Al fin había llegado a Londres después de la confusión provocada por el Akuma, caminaba por la ciudad con su maleta en la mano derecha y Timcampy sobre su cabeza. Se había comunicado con un sacerdote quien le dio las indicaciones correctas sobre como llegar a la Orden Oscura, era difícil. Saliendo de la ciudad, caminando por un bosque se encontró con una montaña solitaria, alta e imponente; no había más opción que escalarla.

Se puso manos a la obra, y después de varias horas llegó a la cima: un imponente edificio con unas puertas enormes de piedra se erigía frente a él.

...

...

...

Allen estaba sorprendido, después de varias horas de escalada al fin llegó a la cede de la Orden Oscura: un imponente edificio con unas puertas enormes de piedra se erigía frente a él.

Sin que él lo supiera, desde dentro del edificio era atentamente observado: hombres con delantales blancos discutían entre sí sobre la identidad del joven albino que estaba en la puerta del edificio

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí?

— ¿Será un enviado del conde del milenio?

— Tal vez un nuevo exorcista

Entre ellos había uno con una boina blanca sobre la cabeza, bebía café mientras observaba el golem dorado que volaba sobre el chico albino

— Hermano, ¿Ese no es el golem del general Cross? — Preguntó al hombre de boina blanca la única mujer que había en la habitación

— Así es Lenalee — respondió Komui, para luego terminar de beber el café que su joven y bella hermana había preparado para él — le pediremos al guardián que lo examine — dijo entonces

.

Allen dio un salto cuando el enorme rostro de piedra que había junto a las puertas se movió hacía él

— Soy el guardián de la Orden Oscura — dijo el rostro de piedra — te examinaré para ver si eres humano o akuma

— Está bien — respondió Allen aún con los pelos de punta por el miedo que le produjo el guardián

De los ojos del guardián de piedra comenzó a salir una luz dorada que se dirigió a los pies del joven Walker para luego ir subiendo poco a poco, todo parecía ir bien hasta que el guardián examinó su frente

— ¡Un pentágono! — gritó el guardián llorando de miedo — el símbolo de los Akumas, este chico es un aliado del conde del milenio

— ¡Qué! — gritó Allen alarmado — claro que no... yo... lo que sucede es que estoy un poco maldito, eso es todo

No obstante, el guardián no dejaba de llorar y gritar que Allen era un enemigo

— ¡Akuma! ¡Akuma! — gritaba el guardián mientras hacía sonar las alarmas

— ¡No! ¡Soy humano! — decía desesperado Allen

.

— Eres muy valiente al venir solo hasta aquí — dijo desde lo alto del castillo un hermoso joven de oscuros ojos y largo cabello negro azulado amarrado en una coleta alta — pero también un idiota — gritó para luego desenfundar una bella katana plateada y lanzarse al ataque.

Allen a penas pudo esquivar el ataque. El joven de ojos negros sonrió y volvió a atacarle, Allen activo su inocencia para defenderse del espadachín, sin embargo, su brazo metálico recibió un profundo corte. El muchacho se extrañó

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó

— ¡Mi inocencia! — gritó Allen — no soy un enemigo, yo también soy exorcista

El joven de ojos oscuros acercó su katana al cuello de Allen, quien temblando le dijo

— Soy discípulo del general Cross, lo juro. Komui Lee debió recibir una carta suya anunciándole mi llegada

— ¿Es cierto eso? — Preguntó el joven espadachín mirando una cámara que se encontraba incrustada en la gran puerta de piedra

— Uhm... no estoy seguro — se escuchó la voz de Komui — haré que busquen entre mis cosas

Los científicos que habían observado todo miraron enfadados a Komui, quien envió a dos de ellos a buscar entre el enorme desorden que había en su escritorio

— ¡La encontré! — exclamó Jonny, un científico de gruesos lentes que a penas dejaban ver sus pequeños ojos.

Jonny extendió el sobre a Komui y este leyó:

.

 _Komui:_

 _Pronto llegará a la Orden mi estúpido discípulo, su nombre es Allen Walker y está un poco maldito. Llevará a Timcampy con él._

 _Cross Marian._

.

— Pues sí, es cierto Kanda... déjalo en paz

Se escucho la voz de Komui por el intercomunicador

— ¿Ves? — dijo el joven Walker — ya puedes alejar esa espada de mi cuello

Kanda seguía mirándolo con desconfianza, Allen tragó saliva al ver que el joven, Kanda, como le habían llamado, no alejaba la espada de su cuello

— Ya déjalo en paz, Kanda — dijo una hermosa joven que al salir del edificio golpeo a Kanda en la cabeza con una carpeta que tenía en las manos

Kanda puso una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, pero finalmente envainó su katana y entró al edificio

— Discúlpanos por el mal recibimiento — dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa — mi hermano, Komui, es un poco despistado y no había leído la carta del general Cross

— No te preocupes — correspondió a la sonrisa el joven Walker

Ambos entraron al edificio, Kanda aún estaba cerca

— ¡Kanda! — llamó Allen — ¿Así te llamas, no? Yo soy Allen Walker, encantado de conocerte

Allen extendió su mano a Kanda, pero este lo miró con desprecio y le dijo

— No le daré la mano a un tipo maldito como tú — y siguió su camino dejando a Allen shockeado por su actitud

— Pero... ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? — Preguntó

— Así es Kanda — sonrió la chica restándole importancia — y acaba de llegar de una misión así que debe estar nervioso aún

Allen suspiró

— Yo soy Lenalee Lee — dijo la chica extendiéndole su mano mientras lo miraba con amabilidad — y soy la encargada de mostrarte las instalaciones de la Orden

Es un edificio muy grande — dijo Allen luego de devolverle el saludo — creo que tendré problemas — bajo la vista apenado

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Lo siento, es que no tengo sentido de la orientación

Lenalee rió de buena gana, entonces le dijo

— Bueno, pero antes de mostrarte la Orden te llevaré con mi hermano, él es el supervisor de la Orden y quien te encomendará las misiones a las que debes asistir

Walker sonrió, estaba ansioso de comenzar su nueva vida, como el nuevo exorcista de la Orden Oscura

...

...

...

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — Preguntó Komui a Allen

— 15 años señor, mi entrenamiento comenzó a los 11 — respondió. Ambos se encontraban a solas y Komui examinaba la inocencia de Allen, que había sido dañada por Kanda

— Serás nuestro exorcista más joven — respondió Komui sonriendo, luego su expresión se volvió sombría y dijo — debo reparar tu inocencia... como es de tipo parásito creo que te dolerá un poco

— ¿Tipo parásito? — preguntó confundido

— Claro, las inocencias de tipo parásito son las que toman una parte de tu cuerpo y la convierten en un arma antiakuma, es como si tu mismo fueras el arma para luchar contra los Akumas

— Yo mismo... soy el arma

— También existen las de tipo equipamiento, que son objetos que se pueden utilizar como arma contra los akumas... como la espada de Kanda

— O como el arco y flecha de la chica que vi antes

— ¿Arco y flecha?

— Sí. Conocí a una chica que tenía un arco y flecha, destruyó a un akuma que atacó el tren en el que venía a Londrés

— ¡Vaya! Veo que tuviste un encuentro interesante

— ¿La conoce? ¿Quién es ella?

Komui rió y luego le dijo

— No preguntes cosas que no querrías saber

Nuevamente la expresión de Komui se ensombreció, Allen sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. En ese momento recordó la carta que Cross le había pedido entregar a Komui

— Lo olvidaba, mi maestro me ha pedido que le entregue esto — Allen entrego el sobre a Komui

Komui leyó la carta y luego miró a Allen con atención. Volvió a leer la carta, como asegurándose de lo que decía era verdad.

— ¿No has leído la carta, verdad?

— No — respondió Allen imaginando las torturas a las que su maestro lo sometería si lo hubiese hecho

— Perfecto — dijo Komui

Komui entonces tomó un artefacto que parecía un taladro gigante

— Es hora de reparar tu inocencia — dijo alegre mientras que Allen palidecía y sentía que alma se le caía a los pies.

...

...

...

— Eso fue peor que cualquiera de las torturas que imaginé de mi maestro — se decía Allen mientras caminaba tras Komui.

Su brazo estaba vendado y sedado, era incapaz de moverlo y el sólo hecho de intentarlo le provocaba un dolor enorme. Komui lo guió hasta un enorme sitio, tenuemente iluminado, ahí había un espíritu gigante, blanquecino, transparente, Hevlaska, la llamó Komui.

Hevlaska levantó a Allen y el chico sintió una sensación incómoda, como si estuviera siendo escrutado interiormente. Al principio intentó luchar, pero fue inútil, finalmente la figura fantasmagórica comenzó a decir número en voz alta:

— 20 por ciento, 33 por ciento, 45 por cierto, 60 por cierto, 69 por ciento, 77 por cierto, 88 por ciento - se detuvo.

Hevlaska dejó al joven alvino nuevamente en el suelo y dijo:

— Su sincronización con la inocencia es de un 88 por ciento

— ¿Sincronización? — preguntó Allen

— Sí — respondió Komui — mientras más sincronización hay más fuerte es el exorcista

— Una baja taza de sincronización, en cambio, puede provocar la muerte del exorcista — dijo Hevlaska

En ese momento la parte alta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se iluminó y Allen pudo ver a unas personas cubiertas por unas capas burdeos, uno de ellos dijo

— Bienvenido a la Orden Allen Walker, espero que de aquí en adelante dediques tu vida a luchar contra los akumas


	4. Venenoso dolor

**D. Gray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino**

 **Capítulo 4: Venenoso dolor**

La chica del largo cabello negro sostenía un arco entre sus manos, estaba tensado y la flecha apuntaba a un árbol cercano que ya había sido alcanzado por una flecha solitaria que se encajaba a mediana altura. La chica lanzó la flecha y esta se incrusto dentro de la otra partiéndola por la mitad.

— ¡Bravo, Aurora! — dijo una chica de cabello castaño y bonita figura acercándose a ella — tus tiros siempre son perfectos

— Como lo eran los de mi madre... no por nada su sangre corre en mis venas — Aurora apretó el arco con fuerza oscureciendo la mirada

— Cada vez que la recuerdas te enfadas — dijo la otra chica entristecida

— No evitarlo, lo que nos hicieron es imperdonable

Aurora entonces recordó...

 _Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos plateados lloraba con una niña en sus brazos_

 _— ¿Por qué mi hermana no responde, mamá?_

 _— Tu hermana a muerto, Aurora_

— ¡Pero no murió! — Gritó Aurora lanzando su arco al suelo — la asesinaron, ellos la mataron, los malditos nos hicieron sufrir desde pequeñas con sus experimentos para obligarnos a sincronizarnos con la inocencia, experimentos horribles que no hicieron más que arrebatarme a mi hermana... y luego a mi madre

— Tranquilízate por favor, Aurora — dijo la otra chica tomándola de las manos

— Lo siento, es sólo que... nunca los perdonaré

...

...

...

 _Poco más de 20 años atrás, en el mismo lugar donde posteriormente Allen sería presentado a Hevlaska y a los comandantes, se encontraban dos personas, la bella mujer de ojos plateados y un hombre alto, moreno, de rasgos orientales y larga cabellera negra._

 _— Lo que han hecho es imperdonable — dijo uno de los comandantes_

 _— La vida de los exorcistas debe ser dedicada por completo a la aniquilación de los akumas y a la lucha contra el conde milenario — apuntó otro de los comandantes_

 _— Las reglas son claras, cualquier relación sentimental entre exorcistas debe ser castigada con la muerte — dijo una tercera voz_

 _La bella mujer y su pareja se tomaron de las manos, habían sido despojados de sus inocencias por lo que luchar no era una alternativa viable, no obstante, el joven de cabellera negra tomó la palabra_

 _— Si eso han decidido no me opondré, pueden acabar con mi vida si así lo desean. Pero Teresa está embarazada y considerando que ese bebe es fruto del amor entre sus dos mejores exorcistas... — tomó aire para continuar — si dejan que Teresa lo traiga al mundo y lo entrene, seguramente será el exorcista más poderoso que jamás podrán tener_

 _Teresa, como se llamaba la mujer de ojos plateados, miró a su pareja con lágrimas en los ojos, él la abrazó por última, última vez_

 _— Cuida de nuestro bebe, los amo_

 _Fueron las últimas palabras que Teresa escuchó de su gran amor. 8 meses después nacieron sus hermosas gemelas: Aurora y Sofía, de piel blanca como ella, pero cabello y ojos oscuros como su padre._

...

...

...

Había llegado la hora de la primera misión para Allen, estaba emocionado pero a la vez se sentía un poco intranquilo ya que en el tren que lo llevaba a Mater, dónde supuestamente habían encontrado una inocencia, se encontraba también el japonés de mal carácter que lo había recibido katana en mano al llegar a la Orden Oscura.

Ambos iban en una cabina privada con dos largos asientos, uno frente al otro. Kanda tenía las piernas y brazos cruzados y miraba por la ventana sin decir palabra. Allen movía infantilmente sus piernas intentando encontrar las palabras para iniciar una conversación. La situación le parecía francamente molesta y quería encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas con el de coleta alta, después de todo, serían compañeros y era probable que se encontraran en innumerables misiones

— Uhm... Kanda... ¿Eres japonés, verdad? — Preguntó con aire curioso, espero unos momentos a que el de cabello negro dijera algo, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Eso no lo amilanó ya que Allen no era de los que se rendían fácilmente — yo creo que nací en Londrés, aunque no puedo asegurarlo porque me abandonaron al nacer — rió nerviosamente, el japonés aún no daba señales de escuchar lo que el Allen decía, eso ya estaba malhumorando al albino, sin embargo, trató de calmarse y continúo — ¿Has tenido muchas misiones? Yo estoy emocionado porque esta es mi primera misión oficial, aunque con mi maestro ya tuve suficiente práctica, y no sólo contra akumas...

— ¡Podrías callarte, Moyashi! — dijo Kanda de modo brusco y mirándolo con enojo

— ¿Moyashi? ¿Qué demonios significa Moyashi? — Preguntó Allen respondiendo con la misma furia y a la vez sorpesa en sus orbes plateadas

El japonés no respondió y se limitó a voltear su cabeza para fijar su mirada, nuevamente, en el paisaje tras los cristales de las ventanas. El rostro del albino se fue tornando cada vez más rojizo, enfadado como estaba por los desaires de su compañero, así como por el apodo que le acababa de poner y que no tenía idea de que significaba, apretó sus puños y giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario, ya no deseaba hablar con el grosero japonés. Allen fijó sus peculiares ojos plateados en las puertas de la cabina en la que se encontraba, rogando a Dios que Mater no se encontrara tan lejos de ahí.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo de lectura a este fic. Si se dan cuenta los ojos plateados son importantes en esta trama, 3 personas en este fic los tienen y todas son especiales.**

 **Además, en este capítulo quise hacer un homenaje a Teresa, un maravilloso personaje de Claymore.**


	5. La muñeca de Mater

**D. Gray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino**

 **Capítulo 5: La muñeca de Mater**

La misión había resultado más difícil de lo que Allen hubiese podido imaginar. Akumas nivel 2 eran considerados inusuales, aunque cada vez eran más fáciles de encontrar. Cuando Allen se enfrentó a aquel akuma no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas; ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor de su ojo izquierdo y podía actuar como si no existiera, sin embargo, ver el dolor de las almas atrapadas dentro de los akumas, siendo el motor de un monstruo que no podían controlar, aún le afectaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Maldito Moyashi!

Fueron las _amables_ palabras de su compañero, Kanda, las que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, dos akumas más habían llegado. Estaban rodeados y solos; los buscadores que habían llegado antes que ellos para investigar la situación fueron asesinados, y Toma, el buscador que los guío hasta la inocencia estaba dentro de un campo de fuerza con el que rodeaba a la muñeca que había sido poseída por la inocencia y su dueño.

— ¡El campo de energía se está debilitando! — Grito Toma

— En cuanto el campo de energía desaparezca irán por la inocencia — dijo Kanda — debemos evitar que se apoderen de ella

— Debemos alejarlos de aquí

— Sí, nos alejaremos para que nos sigan, pero en cuanto se te de la oportunidad regresa por la inocencia y escapa con ella

— ¿Qué? No te puedo abandonar

— Lo que importa es que ellos no obtengan la inocencia, olvídate de mi y de Toma

Después de decir eso atacó con su espada a los akumas y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, Allen hizo lo mismo y los 3 akumas comenzaron la cacería. Cuando Kanda consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos volvió a amenazar a los akumas con su espada, mugen, pero esta vez numerosos espectros parecían envolverla.

— Primera ilusión liberada — recitó para luego escoger uno de los 3 akumas y traspasarlo con su espada. No obstante, en ese mismo momento fue atacado por los otros dos akumas, miró a Allen, era la oportunidad del albino para irse a por la inocencia y huir del lugar.

No obstante, cuando se percató de la herida que uno de los akumas había proporcionado a Kanda en un costado, haciéndolo vomitar sangre, concentró toda su energía en su garra metálica y propino un fuerte golpe a uno de los akumas, quien fue expulsado violentamente y golpeo al otro demonio haciéndolo chocar contra una pared.

Allen cargó a Kanda y comenzó a correr con él sobre su espalda. Había usado todo su poder en aquel golpe y confiaba en que no se recuperarían pronto del impacto. Cuando llegó con Toma ingresó al campo de energía y dejó a Kanda sobre el suelo

— Señorita — dijo mirando a la muñeca — ¿Conoce algún lugar donde podamos escondernos por un tiempo?

— Sí — respondió la muñeca que tenía vida gracias a la inocencia que la poseía — esta ciudad tiene pasajes subterráneos y yo los conozco todos

— Guíenos por favor, debemos ocultarnos de los akumas y curar a Kanda — dijo el albino resuelto, para luego ordenar a Toma quitar el campo de fuerzas que los había estado protegiendo.

La muñeca los guío a través de unos pasadizos secretos y se internaron bajo tierra corriendo por unos oscuros y angostos pasajes que parecían laberintos, no obstante, la muñeca de larga cabellera rubia parecía saber perfectamente a donde se dirigían. Después de unas cuantas vueltas que dejaron al albino totalmente desorientado, llegaron a un espacio abierto que estaba iluminado gracias a unas grietas que dejaban traspasar la luz. Allen, quien había estado cargando a un inconsciente Kanda, lo acomodó sobre el piso, se quitó su chaqueta y la enrolló para que le sirviera de almohada al japonés mientras Toma revisaba la herida y la curaba con los implementos que, como buscador, siempre cargaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el japonés despertara, se sentó bruscamente lo que hizo que Allen, que se encontraba a su lado. lo detuviera preocupado

— Ten más cuidado — dijo el albino — la herida que te hizo ese akuma fue...

No obstante, antes de que terminara de hablar recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo caer

— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! — Gritó Allen enfadado — sólo me preocupaba por ti maldito infeliz

— ¿Por qué demonios desobedeciste mis órdenes? — Se limitó a preguntar Kanda poniéndose de pie y enfrentando con enfado al exorcista de ojos plateados que le miraba desafiante

— No tengo por qué seguir órdenes de un bastardo como tú — respondió poniéndose de pie — no eres mi maldito jefe, imbécil — lo tomó bruscamente de la solapa de la chaqueta — además... además... — sus delicados ojos plateados se pusieron brillantes y vidriosos — sólo me preocupé por ti, idiota... y tampoco podía dejar a Toma morir

— No seas estúpido — dijo Kanda soltándose del agarre de Allen — no soy un debilucho como tú, no necesito de tu preocupación

— ¡Y la herida que tienes en el abdomen! — Dijo Allen apuntando las vendas que estaban a la vista debido a la camisa desabotonada del japonés

Kanda sonrió de medio lado y quitó rápidamente las vendas, no había rastro de la herida. Allen se acercó incrédulo

— Ya te dije que no soy tan débil como tú — dijo Kanda mientras abotonaba su camisa

— Es imposible, esa herida fue real y profunda

— Mi cuerpo se recupera rápidamente, yo no moriré tan fácilmente

— Aún así, creo que tomé la mejor decisión. No puedo dejar a un compañero herido, ni huir abandonando a otro, aunque haya que proteger la inocencia, mis compañeros son lo más importante

— Toma es un simple buscador. Si muere lo reemplazaremos con otro, su vida no es tan importante como para arriesgar una misión

— ¡Que demonios tratas de decir! — Gritó Allen con verdadera furia

— Lo que oíste, estúpido moyashi

Allen miraba a Kanda con furia, sus ojos plateados estaban encendidos con una vehemencia difícil de encontrar en el amable peliblanco. Kanda respondía con indiferencia y seriedad, pero su mirada impetuosa hacía que el ambiente cada segundo se hiciera más denso y amenazador

— Por favor no se peleen — dijo Toma intentando mediar — además, no es errado lo que Kanda dice — miró a Allen — mi única misión es ser de utilidad a los exorcistas, aunque eso signifique mi muerte. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden derrotar el mal, y si mi vida les ayuda, aunque sea un poco, no deben dudar en utilizarla como quieran

— Yo no puedo pensar así — dijo Allen dejándose caer al suelo — exorcistas o buscadores, ambos son mis compañeros — la rabia de Allen se convirtió en lágrimas que corrieron por su pálido rostro

Kanda hizo un gesto de molestia y luego se acercó a la muñeca que observaba todo acurrucada al hombre que reconocía como su dueño. La miró a los ojos y dijo

— Es hora de recuperar la inocencia

— ¡No se la quite por favor! — Dijo el hombre suplicante mientras la abrazaba — si lo hace, Lala desaparecerá — continúo mirando a la muñeca que poseía el aspecto de una joven y bella mujer

— No te preocupes por mi — dijo Lala mirando a su compañero, Guzol — después de todo soy sólo una muñeca

— No es cierto — dijo Guzol acariciando el rostro femenino — eres mi compañera

— Pero pronto me abandonarás ¿No es así? — Preguntó Lala

— Te has dado cuenta...

— No me interesa seguir viviendo si estoy sola, antes de que llegarás estuve sola por mucho tiempo y es muy triste, la vida que viví contigo me basta. Agradezco la vida prestada y ya no me importa devolverla... sólo quiero estar contigo un poco más, hasta el final — entonces, Lala miró a Kanda y le dijo — por favor, déjeme cantar para Guzol en su lecho de muerte, soy lo único que tiene y es lo único que yo he tenido. Después puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo y llevarse la inocencia

— Lo siento — dijo Kanda con frialdad — no tenemos tiempo para tonterías — Kanda tomo a Lala del brazo — debo quitarte la inocencia — dijo mirándola a los ojos

— ¡Detente! — Dijo Allen tomando a Kanda del brazo — ella no es un simple objeto, aunque sea gracias a la inocencia está viva

Kanda soltó a Lala y agarró con fuerza a Allen, apretando sus brazos con furia

— ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan molesto, moyashi?

— Mi nombre es Allen, trata de recordarlo ¿O es que acaso tu pequeño cerebro se va a fundir?

La tensión nuevamente se apoderó del lugar, ambas miradas eran intensas y penetrantes, parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos iba a atacar al otro. Toma sudaba frío al mirar a los dos jóvenes exorcistas y Lala se refugiaba en los brazos de Guzol.

El ojo izquierdo de Allen se torno rojo, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba y esperaron en guardia. En ese momento el techo comenzó a desmoronarse, los dos akumas sobrevivientes los habían encontrado. Toma consiguió proteger a Lala y Guzol, Kanda y Allen activaron sus inocencias, estaban listos para luchar.

Allen y Kanda luchaban hábilmente, cada uno enfrentaba a un akuma y no les daban espacios para controlar la pelea. Tal vez ayudados por la ira acumulada estaban mostrando superioridad. Los akumas entonces decidieron cambiar de táctica: Si no podían eliminarlos al menos causarían bajas menores. Ambos dispararon contra Toma y los demás, Guzol, sabiendo que le quedaba poca y vida y con el fuerte deseo de proteger a Lala, se puso de pie rápidamente para recibir directamente el ataque de los demonios, cayó al suelo llenó de pentágonos negros dibujados en su piel, pronto la infección carcomería cada uno de sus órganos. Ya no había nada que hacer por él.

Allen comenzó a temblar, mezcla de rabia e impotencia, la garra plateada de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a brillar

— No los perdonare — dijo con una voz apenas audible — ¡No los perdonare! — Gritó con fuerza cuando la garra se transformó en cañón. Apuntó y disparó.

— Primera ilusión ¡Liberada! — Gritó Kanda tocando toda la extensión de su espada. Los espectros se liberaron y envolvieron a los akumas paralizándolos. Recibieron de lleno los disparos de Allen y se volvieron polvo al tiempo que las almas liberadas dejaban de sentir dolor.

Lala se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo moribundo de Guzul, sostenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

— Lala... can.. canta para mi — dijo agonizante, la muñeca asintió y comenzó a cantar.

La hermosa voz de Lala se escuchaba clara, limpia y pura. Tranquilizó el corazón de Guzol que cerró sus ojos mientras la vida lo abandonaba. Allen no podía evitar llorar al ver la escena, aunque la nostálgica voz de Lala también le daba calma. Incluso Kanda sintió paz y quietud en su interior.

Poco después de que Guzol murió Lala dejó de cantar, depositó un suave beso en los labios de aquel que fuera su compañero y decidió irse con él. La vida desapareció de sus ojos y sus brazos cayeron inertes al igual que su cuerpo junto al de él.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic. Me ha gustado hacerlo y recordar.**


	6. La Misión de Cross Marian

**D. Gray-man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino**

 **Capítulo 6: La Misión de Cross Marian**

Cross había estado caminando durante horas entre los árboles de un espeso bosque. No parecía cansado, pero sí algo irritado por el camino que no parecía tener fin. Siguió caminando por espacio de 30 minutos más hasta que divisó un valle poblado por pequeñas casas a la orilla de un río. Sonrió, se disponía a dirigirse a ese lugar cuando sintió una presencia acercarse a él, giró y esperó, desde la espesura del bosque una figura femenina se fue haciendo visible. Cross le sonrió

— Tanto tiempo sin verte, Aurora — dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa

— ¡Vaya! Pero si es Cross Marian — Respondió ella con un fingido tono de sorpresa — el hijo pródigo regresa a su pueblo — sonrió con ironía

— Los extrañaba mucho — respondió en tono burlesco Cross Marian

Sin decir palabra comenzaron a caminar hasta el pequeño poblado. La gente al verlo comenzó a cuchichear sobre el recién llegado, algunos también lo saludaron y otros pocos le dieron la bienvenida. Croos Marian y Aurora entraron finalmente a la casa que estaba en el centro del pequeño pueblo, era una casa un poco más grande que las demás y su estructura era circular.

Una vez adentro se encontraron con un grupo de 5 personas. El mayor de ellos, un hombre de largo cabello blanco y profundos ojos plateados habló

— Al fin regresas Cross Marian

— He venido a informar el estado de mi misión — respondió

— Entonces pasemos a la sala y háblanos de los resultados — dijo una mujer de mediana edad, de corto cabello rubio y ojos también plateados.

Los 7 entraron a una habitación redonda, la mitad de la pared la componían ventanas grandes que dejaban ver un jardín lleno de flores. Frente a ellas habían dispuestos cómodos sillones blancos en semicírculo; se sentaron.

Cross Marian y Aurora estaban en uno de los extremos, inmediatamente después la mujer que antes les habló, se llamaba Celestine. Luego estaba un hombre joven, de cabello castaño y sonrisa jovial, sus ojos también eran color plata, y su nombre era Gabriel. Luego estaba el más viejo, su nombre era Cornelio. A su lado otra mujer, de cabello negro y resplandecientes ojos plateados, su nombre era Amancay y finalmente un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño oscuro y mirada severa, sus ojos también lucían un hermoso tono plateado y su nombre era Ryu.

Cornelio fue el primero en hablar.

— Cross Marian, tu misión ha tardado muchos años

— Así es — respondió el pelirrojo — pero he ido completándola paso a paso.

— Cuando hace 7 años volviste convertido en General de la Orden Oscura completaste la primera parte — dijo Amancay — queremos que nos cuentes todo lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces

— Encontré a la familia Walker, pero el conde los encontró también. Lamentablemente sólo hay un sobreviviente, el joven hijo de Eve, su nombre es Allen, pero no sabe nada acerca de su familia. Siempre ha pensado que fue abandonado al nacer. Lo convertí en mi discípulo y ahora está dentro de la Orden Oscura.

— Por su seguridad es mejor que siga ignorando todo sobre su familia y sus verdaderos orígenes — acotó Ryu

— Así es — retomó la palabra Cross — ahora está bajo el cuidado de Komui Lee

— Komui consiguió ser el supervisor de la Orden Oscura — sonrió Celestine

— Así es — respondió Marian — ha suspendido todo tipo de experimentación humana, no obstante, hemos encontrado una división oculta que depende directamente del vaticano que continúa con ellas. El cuerpo de Teresa y de Sofía, que se conservaban dentro de la sección europea, desaparecieron justo antes de que Komui asumiera como supervisor

— Malditos malnacidos — dijo Aurora apretando los puños

— Han cambiado de ubicación constantemente — continuó Cross — no sabemos donde están ahora, probablemente en América del sur ya que es al lugar donde menos acceso tenemos. Sin embargo, logré colarme a una de sus cedes anteriores y encontré algo de lo más interesante — el pelirrojo sonrió esperando despertar la curiosidad de los demás

— Ya dinos de una vez que es — dijo Gabriel a los pocos minutos

— Aunque la información oficial es que el proyecto llamado "Los segundos exorcistas" fue un fracaso, la verdad es que si tuvieron éxito con algunos sujetos.

— ¡Eso quiere decir...! — exclamó Gabriel

— Así es — prosiguió Cross — han logrado traer de vuelta a algunos de los exorcistas del pasado. El caso más significativo es el de Yu Kanda

— ¿Yu Kanda? — Preguntó Cornelio

— Yu Kanda es la reencarnación del padre de Aurora

— Mi... padre... — susurró Aurora mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

…

Aurora tomó el bolso en el que había colocado un poco de ropa extra y algunos de sus objetos más preciados, también el arco y las flechas que portaban su inocencia. Salió de su casa, decidida, fuera de ella se encontró con Cross Marian

— ¿Estás segura de lo que harás? — Preguntó el pelirrojo

— Debo conocerlo — respondió ella

— ¿Acaso piensas presentarte frente a él y decirle "Ey Kanda, sé que soy un año mayor que tú, pero aún así tú eres mi padre"?

— ¡Claro que no, imbécil! — respondió Aurora dándole la espalda — pero es lo único que queda de mi familia. Debo estar con él.

— Ten suerte con eso, muchacha — dijo entonces Marian — yo me iré un buen rato a América del sur, no nos veremos en un buen tiempo

— Suerte con eso, pelirrojo — respondió la chica despidiéndose con la mano en alto

…

Kanda se encontraba en el comedor, comiendo soba, cuando el _estúpido_ peliblanco llegó con una irrisoria cantidad de platillos de todos tipos a sentarse frente a él.

— Lo siento, Kanda — dijo Allen al percatarse de su sombría mirada — a mí tampoco me gusta tener que mirar tu cara pero esta es la única mesa vacía... se nota que tienes muchos amigos

Kanda no respondió, simplemente acabo su comida y se retiró. Ese _estúpido_ albino lo ponía de muy mal humor. Tenía que reconocer que no era tan inútil como pensó al conocerlo y hasta había sido de ayuda en el asunto de Mater, pero aún así, cada vez que veía esos ojos plateados no podía evitar sentirse molesto _,_ esos ojos plateados tan parecidos a aquellos con los que tantas noches había soñado. Estaba seguro que algo significaban en su vida y por eso aquel sueño era recurrente; una mujer rubia con hermosa sonrisa y resplandecientes ojos color plata... pero, al despertar el rostro femenino se borraba de su mente y sólo esos ojos, esos bellos ojos, podía recordar.

— Debo encontrar a esa persona — se dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la orden.

 **...**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Me esforzaré para que no vuelva a ocurrir.**


End file.
